Without A Trace
by ninz
Summary: Twelve years ago a young woman was murdered, and the case was never solved. Now Lilly’s team is going to pick it up again, but without Lilly. Part 3 in a series of Cold Case Without a Trace crossovers. Please R&R. My first CCstory plz be nice
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** "Without a Trace"

**Summery:**Twelve years ago a young woman was murdered, and the case was never solved. Now Lilly's team is going to pick it up again, but without Lilly. Part 3 in a series of Cold Case/ Without a Trace crossovers

**Disclaimer:** Just borrowing all the characters for a little while…

**Author's Notes: **First of all:_Thanks to __**Anmodo**__ for betaing this!_

This is the third part in a series of stories. Main characters are Det. Lilly Rush (Cold Case) and Special Agent Danny Taylor (Without A Trace). It's not necessary to read the first two parts (which can be found in the WAT section) to understand this story. But to make it easier I'll give you short summery of what happened. It starts when Lilly is sent to New York to find a woman who was a main suspect for a murder case the team worked on. During the investigation she has found out that the FBI is also looking for that woman as she had been missing for a few months. During that investigation, Lilly meets Danny and although they can't stand each other at first, they soon start to get along and in the end they solve the case together.

It's only a couple of days later when Lilly asks Danny for his help with another case. But before Danny even gets a chance to react, Lilly goes missing and it's up to Danny and Scotty to work together and find Lilly in time. Of course they do.

So between that and this story a couple months have passed and Lilly and Danny haven't stopped seeing each other…

_Enjoy!_

………………

I.

„… so you can see from their expressions if your suspect is telling you the truth or not. Same goes for your co-workers. If you look closely at their faces…"

Special Agent Samantha Spade yawned. This had to be the most boring workshop she ever had to attend. _Communication and Body Language_. Just the thought almost made Sam snort. The fact that the room was crowded with people – most of them looked as if they were just as bored as Sam was – and that the air condition was obviously not working – it was extremely warm in here – wasn't helping.

But it wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't so boring. The guy in front of them was speaking in such a monotone voice. Sam wanted to walk up to him and shake him until he stopped talking.

Or fall asleep._ That's probably the better idea._

"… so you tell each other without words…"

Sighing, Samantha closed her eyes and ran a hand over her weary face. At least attending this workshop meant that she'd have all afternoon off. That was why Jack Malone, her boss, had sent her and Danny to this in the first place. It was Friday, and both of them would be officially out of the office until Monday – even if the team had a case.

Sam stretched as a smile appeared on her face. At least that was something. Yet, the free time being guaranteed came with a price because she was still bored to tears.

Turning to her left, Sam looked to see how her co-worker, Special Agent Danny Taylor, was doing. He sat with his eyes closed, right next to her, and if Sam didn't know it any better she'd have guessed that _he was_ asleep.

One look at her watch told Sam that the workshop was almost over. Just ten more minutes of this to endure and then it was weekend.

Of course, soon Sam realised that the ten minutes had been a bit too optimistic. It took another half an hour – that felt like two hours to Sam – until the guy dismissed them, finally. As the other agents around her got up, Sam was about to leave when she noticed that Danny hadn't moved yet.

_Oh_.

Obviously he was really asleep. Sam couldn't help grinning as she nudged Danny in the side.

"Hey, it's over, you can wake up."

"What?" Danny opened one eye, seemingly confused.

"The workshop. It's over; we're free to go home."

"Yeah?" Danny mumbled. He rubbed his eyes and then stood up and stretched. When his eyes met Sam's, he grinned. "Thank God. I thought it would never end."

Sam laughed and stood up, feeling uncomfortable as her shirt stuck to her sweaty back. "So did I. Now come on, let's get out of here; I'm dying from the heat."

As they walked out of the building, Sam's stomach began to rumble. The workshop had lasted all morning and although they had provided food for them, Sam hadn't been hungry enough to touch any of _that_.

"You got any plans this weekend?" Danny asked, taking Sam's attention away from her empty stomach.

She nodded. "Yeah, sleep. Sleep and… uh… sleep."

"You gonna start right away, or are you up for getting some lunch somewhere?" Danny wanted to know.

"Really?" Sam asked, surprised. "I would have expected that you want to get to Philly as soon as possible."

Danny shrugged. "It's only one p.m. Lilly won't be home from work until five, so I have no reason to be there before that."

"That makes sense." Sam nodded, before adding, "And lunch sounds quite good to me. Where're we going?"

Danny shrugged. "Dunno. How about Angela's?"

Sam grinned. "Sounds good to me."

………………

Detective Scotty Valens was about to finish the report on his latest case when a tall figure appeared in front of his desk. Looking up, he met the eyes of his boss, Lt. John Stillman. He was wearing a serious expression.

"I need to talk to you, Scotty."

"Sure what's up?"

"In my office," Stillman replied, not waiting for Scotty to follow.

Frowning, Scotty fell in step with Stillman to his office. He watched his boss close the door and took a seat at the desk. Stillman sat down opposite him. He went trough a couple of files that lay untidily on his desk and finally handed one of them to Scotty.

Full of curiosity, Scotty opened it quickly.

"Young woman, raped and strangled. Found 1995 out in the woods. Never identified. The case was cold from the beginning," Scotty said as he scanned the file.

"It's not anymore", Stillman said.

"So we are going to investigate this?"

"Yes," Stillman replied with a hint of worry in his tone.

Confused Scotty skimmed through the few pages inside the file. "So, what's new? Why are we picking it up again now?"

"The FBI is looking for a serial killer, who kidnapped, raped and killed young women since the 1990ies. Today, some of their agents were here to look through our old files and see if any there were any jane does found in the last ten years that fit their guy's pattern."

"So? What has that got to do with this?"

"In 1995, Agent Baumgart worked for the New York office, missing persons. He recognised our girl here as a young woman who went missing in May 1995. His team was working on the case." Stillman sighed and made a long pause, his expression very serious. Finally he continued: "So we're finally able to identify her."

Scotty started to wonder what was so special about this case. It wasn't until Stillman handed him another file that he understood.

"Here's the old file."

Curiously, Scotty opened the file to take a look at it. The first page didn't give much information. It held a photo of the dead woman, when she was still alive. According to the report, she had gone missing a couple of weeks prior to when she was found. But when he turned the pages, his eyes widened. "Damn."

"That's exactly what I thought", Stillman agreed with a nod.

Frowning, Scotty asked. "Are you going to talk to Lilly about this?"

"No, I was hoping you would talk to her," Stillman responded with hesitation in his tone.

Scotty sighed. "What do you want me to tell her?"

Stillman shrugged. "I honestly don't know. But she can't work the case, that's for sure. I just think we should tell her, because it wouldn't be fair to investigate this behind her back."

………………

"Oh – I forgot how good Angela could cook", Sam said as she attacked her pasta, hungrily.

Danny grinned at her. They were sitting opposite it each other at a small table in a corner booth of Angela's shop. They'd used to come there very often, years ago when they first started working together. It was quite close to their office and Angela was a friendly old woman. For her age, she was still very fit, running the shop all by herself. Although they didn't know her very well, it was obvious that she cared for them, especially Danny, and she had always made them feel very welcome.

"You obviously haven't been here in a while", Danny responded with an amused expression as he watched Sam.

"Yeah – and I regret it", Sam admitted and shoved another bite into her mouth.

They ate in silence until the worst hunger was stilled, and finally Sam felt able to start a conversation.

"So… how are things going between you and Lilly?" she start, and now she had an amused look in her eyes.

Danny grinned again, knowing that Sam wouldn't let this opportunity go by without prying a little. It was a very new situation for him to be in a steady relationship, and it was typical for Sam to be curious about every detail. Especially since she wasn't in a relationship herself.

"Everything's going pretty well. Why? Did you expect something else?" Danny asked in a mocking tone.

"Oh no", Sam hurried to say, with her mouth full. "I just wanted to hear it from you. Although I have to say, it's actually fairly obvious that it is going well."

"Really?"

Sam smiled. "I don't think I've ever seen you this genuinely happy", she explained.

"So what? Does that mean that you didn't think I was happy before Lilly?"

Sam shrugged. "Well, _right_ before Lilly?"

She regretted saying that when she saw Danny's face fall. He had indeed gone through a very tough time before he had met Lilly, triggered by the events that had almost cost the life of another agent, an agent they both didn't just work but also were friends with. He had been shot, and Danny had been with him, unable to prevent it happening. Sam knew that Danny had felt – and was still feeling – guilty for not being able to keep him unharmed.

"Okay. Point taken. I wasn't very happy then, but let's not talk about that, okay?" Danny responded in a silently pleading tone.

"Sure", Sam replied with a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry. It's over. I just don't like remembering those few weeks. I'd rather talk about you. Is there anybody in your life?" Danny asked, his momentary downcast expression now replaced with a playful one.

"Nah…" Sam shook her head. This wasn't exactly a topic she wanted to talk about. She didn't need to be constantly reminded of how she was unable to keep a relationship going. But then, Danny couldn't know how this would bother her. They hadn't really talked like this in a very long time.

For a moment, there was silence until Danny apologized for bringing it up.

"It's okay", Sam cut him off quickly. "We can't all be as lucky as you are and find the person we have been waiting for all our lives."

Danny laughed. "Is that what you think Lilly is to me?"

With a shrug, Sam answered: "Well, maybe. At least from what I can see she is. As I said, I've never seen you this happy. And I am glad you two are happy together."

"So am I", Danny replied, before tapping her arm, warmly. "And I am sure you're going to find somebody, too, who will make you this happy. Very soon, probably. I wouldn't even be surprised if he came walking in here any minute--"

"Danny, stop it. I'm happy the way it is, okay?" she interrupted, knowing that the tone she was using was telling a different story.

Raising his hands defensively, Danny leaned back on his chair and quickly said, "Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Let's change the subject."

For the rest of dinner, they talked about the workshop and what a waste of time it had been. They stayed for longer than they had expected, and even ordered a dessert. Finally around 2.30, Danny asked for the bill. He had a short discussion with Angela about how much money he owed her, but ignored what she said and gave her a lot more than she had asked for. Then, he got ready to leave.

"Tell Lilly I said hi", Sam called after him as she remained where she was, wondering if she should order another cup of coffee or leave as well.

"Will do." And with these words and a slight wave, Danny left the shop.

………………

It was four p.m. precisely when Det. Lilly Rush started to tidy up her desk. She gathered all her files together to put them in one neat stack and finally got up, ready to leave.

"Okay, everybody, I'm out of here. See you all on Monday", she called before she turned off the little lamp at her desk and turned to walk towards the exit.

On her way out, she noticed her colleague, Det. Will Jeffries, looking at her, one eyebrow raised.

"It's only four pm", he informed her.

"Yeah, so?" Lilly said, trying to suppress a grin.

"You're leaving early?"

"Yeah, maybe…"

"You never leave early unless there is a special reason, not even if it was Friday afternoon on the hottest day of the year," he explained.

Lilly shrugged and was about to reply, when she heard a female voice from behind her say in a teasing voice: "Oh – I am sure she _has_ a reason to leave. And if you would allow me to guess, I would even say I know that reason… tall, good-looking with dark eyes…" Det. Kat Miller said as she grinned at Lilly.

"Oh – you don't mean that scrawny FBI guy, do ya?" asked Det. Nick Vera, who had suddenly appeared from somewhere.

Miller was about to answer when Lilly raised her hands and cut them all off. "Shut up. All of you. Mind your own business."

But it was hopeless, and even Lilly couldn't suppress a grin as the three of them seemed to have no intention of minding their own business; the truth was that she didn't really care. It was nice to – for once – be teased for being in love and not for being the only one who was always alone.

She heard her colleagues giggle behind her back but continued her way towards the door and had almost made it, when she saw her partner Scotty coming her way. He looked somewhat serious and Lilly wondered if that meant she'd have to stay.

"Lil, I gotta talk to you."

"What – now?" she asked, disappointment creeping into her tone.

"Yes, I'm sorry. It's important."

"Can't it wait? Danny's coming this weekend and I really need to…"

"That's exactly why I need to talk to you." Scotty interrupted her and shook his head. He placed his hand on Lilly's upper arm and gently pushed her towards an empty interrogation room.

"Sit down", he told her in a gentle voice.

"What the hell's up with you Scotty? What are we doing in here?"

He handed her a file and Lilly sighed. A new case. Great, she thought. That was probably going wreck her plans of spending the evening with Danny.

"Young woman, raped and murdered. Found 1995, but the case is still open. Take a look at it," Scotty stated as he motioned toward the file.

Sighing deeply to show how annoyed she was, she opened the file. Looking over the file, she quickly scanned for important information. Finally, she hesitated when she read the victim's name. "Georgina Taylor."

Scotty just nodded and after a moment Lilly suddenly understood. "Oh, no… don't tell me… Scotty, you can't honestly think that this has anything to do with Danny, do you? Do you know how many Taylors there are in the U.S.?"

Scotty shrugged and simply said, "There's more."

Lilly continued reading quickly until she finally found out what Scotty had wanted her to see.

"She was married? To a Daniel Taylor?" Lilly frowned as a pit formed in her stomach. "But… still, that doesn't have to mean anything."

In a soft tone, Scotty responded, "There's a picture. On the next page."

Lilly turned to the next page and was startled when she found herself looking at the photograph of a young man with dark hair and brown eyes. He may have been ten years younger, but there was no doubt about it. This was Danny.

_Her_ Danny.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews! Sorry I let you wait for so long, hopefully I can get the next chapter up a bit quicker!

_Enjoy!_

II.

Sitting at her desk, Lilly held Georgina Taylor's photo in her hand. For everybody else, it looked as if she was staring at the picture, but she was so lost in thought she didn't really see it.

Scotty had suggested to her that she should leave the office and go home. But Lilly hadn't wanted to cross Danny's path, who should – by now – be there. She had given him a key a couple of weeks ago, so he didn't have to either meet her at work or wait in front of her house every time he came to visit her.

Lilly wasn't sure why exactly she didn't want to see him, but the news she had just received about him was still bothering her. It wasn't so much the fact that he had once been married. What Lilly couldn't get out of her head and what she didn't understand – _and _didn't _like_ either – was the fact that he had never told her. Even if it was ten years ago, it still felt important to Lilly.

Lilly had read the old FBI file a couple of times and had learned from it that when Georgina had gone missing Danny had been questioned a few times. He obviously had been the main suspect, and Lilly found that impossible to believe.

She had also found out that Georgina and Danny had grown up together; they had lived in the same house since they had been teenagers. Georgina had, in fact, been Danny's foster sister.

Lilly had known that Danny's parents had died when he was eleven. He had also told her that he had lived with a foster family since the age of twelve – except for a couple of months around the time he turned fourteen, which he had spent living with his older brother. That hadn't worked out – Lilly didn't exactly know why, only that Danny's brother had had a drug problem – and Danny had been put into foster care again at almost fifteen. His parents' names had been Mary and Roger Anderson.

A year later, Georgina Taylor had joined the Anderson family. Her parents had emigrated from Ireland before she had been born and she had had no other relatives in the US. So when her parents had both died in a plane crash Georgina had been put into foster care until she had turned eighteen. After she had graduated from high school, she and Danny had gotten married and moved to New York.

But why the hell had he kept it a secret? That he had married his foster sister at the age of nineteen? And why had he decided to take Georgina's name after the marriage? Had he been involved in something illegal – something he wanted to get away from--

_No_! Lilly didn't even want to finish that thought. Instead, she concentrated on the picture in her hand. Georgina Taylor had been a pretty young woman; her long light brown hair was pulled back into a lose ponytail and she had a friendly smile. Lilly frowned, noticing that Georgina was very unlike herself, at least in her appearance. While Lilly was blonde, thin and had very light, porcelain-like skin, Georgina had been curvier, and what was visible of her skin was covered with freckles making her look somewhat cute.

The more Lilly kept staring at the picture the more insecure she began to feel. It didn't feel like jealousy, though, but she kept wondering: if she and Georgina were so obviously two very different types how could it be Danny had the same interest in Lilly now that he had had in Georgina ten years ago? And why was this the very first she ever heard of Georgina?

Also, the fact that Danny had chosen to change his name to Taylor was still confusing her. It was unusual for man to take the woman's name when they got married. Even if Lilly didn't think that Danny had been involved in something illegal – or even in his wife's disappearance – she did consider that fact that there was something behind changing his name. With a sigh, Lilly started reading the file again to see if she had overlooked something.

Then she noticed something; at the bottom of the page there was a name – the name of the agent who had written the report she had just read. And Lilly knew that name. Putting the file aside, she started rummaging through her desk. She had to have his telephone number somewhere. She always kept every number of every person she came in contact with through her job. After searching for a couple of minutes, Lilly got lucky. Reaching for her phone, she started dialling the number.

………………

Det. Kat Miller looked over at her colleague, Det. Will Jeffries, who was sitting behind the steering wheel of their car. They had parked five minutes ago but neither of them had made any attempt to get out of the car, yet.

"Do you feel as bad about this as I do?" Miller asked.

Jeffries turned his head towards her and just looked back. From his expression, Miller could tell the answer to her question without Jeffries responding, so she kept on talking. "I mean this is Lilly's house, and it's Lilly's boyfriend we're going to question."

She sighed heavily. In cases like this, it was normal to feel like an intruder; when you had to go and tell somebody that somebody else who had been missing for years was dead – but in this case… it was worse.

Finally Jeffries sighed and opened the door. "C'mon, let's get this over with."

Nodding, Miller got out of the car as well. Curiously, she took a look at her surroundings. She hadn't been a part of the team for long. Lilly and she hadn't really become friends yet, so she was at her place for the first time. She had met Danny Taylor, though. He had come to meet Lilly after work a couple of times. Although he wasn't really Miller's type, she had to admit that he was a good-looking man. Very friendly, too. They had talked a few times, and Miller had liked him at once. The thought that he could have done something to a woman – even more a woman he was married to – seemed ridiculous to Miller and before she could stop herself she asked the question that had been in her head since the had left the office, aloud:  
"Do you think he did it?"

Jeffries didn't react at first, but when Miller stopped halfway towards the door, he slowed down his pace as well and turned around to look at her. "It doesn't matter what I think. And it doesn't matter what you think. Our job is to find out what happened to that young woman."

And with these words he kept on walking towards the front door.

"But…" Miller started. She didn't get any further, because Jeffries turned around again.

Knitting his brows together, he looked as unhappy as she felt as he spoke in a serious tone: "I liked him, too. And I hope – for Lilly's sake – that he is innocent. But we just don't know yet."

Miller nodded and without saying another word she sped up and walked past Jeffries to ring the door bell.

The door was answered a few minutes later by a surprised looking Danny Taylor. He opened his mouth to say something but Jeffries was quicker.

"Agent Taylor."

"Detective Jeffries." He looked at Miller. "Detective Miller." A small smile appeared on his handsome face, yet Miller hadn't missed the hint of worry in his tone that was reflected by the look in his eyes.

"We need to speak to you", Jeffries said as Miller seemed speechless. "May we come in?"

"Something happened to Lilly?" Taylor asked in a hitched tone, knitting his brows as he hesitantly stepped aside to let them in.

"No", Miller finally found herself able to talk to assure him. "She's okay."

"Okay… does…does she know you're here?" he asked, his voice sounding more and more confused.

"Yeah, she does," Miller answered as she followed the two men into the kitchen.

As she followed, Miller took in the unfamiliar surrounding. Lilly's home was as she would have imagined it; small, crowded with too much furniture, but tidy and very cosy. However cold Lilly may seem at first, after knowing her for a while, Miller had found out that her colleague was actually quite the opposite. She just found hard it sometimes to show it.

In the kitchen, Taylor offered them a seat. He looked confused and Miller knew it was about time they told him what this was about. Still, she dreaded it at the same time.

"Can I… uh… get you something to drink?" Taylor asked in a hesitant voice. "I mean… I don't live here, but I don't think Lilly would mind…"

But both detectives shook their heads. So he sat down opposite them and looked at them. "So? If this isn't about Lilly…,"

Pausing, he was about to continue when Jeffries cut him off: "It's about your wife. About Georgina."

For a moment, nobody said a word. Taylor just stared at them as shock overcame him. Miller noticed that he had paled and, more than ever, she wished she could be somewhere else.

"You found her?" Taylor finally asked in a toneless voice.

Miller was about to answer but Jeffries was quicker: "She was found three weeks after she went missing. She…"

But Taylor didn't let him finish. "She's…she's dead, isn't she?"

"Yes, she is", Miller said now, not quite managing to keep the pity out of her voice as she spoke. "That's why we're here."

Taylor sighed. He hadn't yet showed any emotions – the shock of the news paralysing him. Or maybe he was just very good at hiding his emotions from people when he didn't want to show them. Whatever it was, Miller hoped that he would start talking quickly so they could get this over with and leave.

After a long moment of silence Taylor sighed again. "Okay, let's start. What do you want to know?"

………………

Ending the call, Scotty slammed the phone onto the desk in frustration. _Damn those Italian Authorities!_ How could it be so hard to find a woman, especially if he was looking for a woman named _Mary Anderson_ in Italy! That name had to stick out there like—

Before Scotty could think of an adequate word as a comparison, he heard Nick Vera's grumpy voice coming from behind him: "Any luck?"

Turning around, Scotty shook his head. "No. I think I must have called every registration office and every police station in every little town there is in Tuscany and I've tried talking to those people in English _and_ Spanish. They seem to understand neither. You?"

Nodding, Vera handed him the file he was carrying. On top was a photo of a young woman, maybe twenty years old. "This is Claire Simmons. She used to be Georgina's best friend around the time she went missing. Back then, she stated that she didn't think Georgina's husband had anything to do with her disappearance but she couldn't rule out the possibility."

"Should we talk to her?"

"Yes, I think we should. Because here's the most interesting part about this… ten years ago she lived in New York, but was about to move in with her boyfriend. Who lived – and still lives – here in Philly."

"Was he a suspect?" Scotty asked, eyebrows raised.

Vera shook his head as a grim look appeared on his face. "No, not until we found out that Georgina was raped and later found dead here in Philadelphia."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Scotty grabbed his phone, silently hoping it was still working after he'd taken out his frustration on it, slipped it into his pocket and made for the door. He felt relieved that finally there was something he could do.

………………

"So – according to the FBI, you were the last person to see Georgina before she disappeared."

Miller almost winced at the hard tone in Jeffries voice. She looked down at her notebook and then back up, trying to read the expression on Danny Taylor's face.

Taylor took a long time before he answered. "Yeah – they couldn't find anybody who claimed to have seen her after that."

"When did you last see her?"

"It was about twenty hours before I reported her missing. I was just coming back from work at five in the morning, about an hour before Georgie would have to get to go to work herself," Danny answered, his voice tender when he spoke his late wife's nickname.

"So you were the one who reported her missing?" Miller asked.

Taylor looked at Miller with knitted brows and answered in an annoyed tone. "Yes, that should be in the file, too."

Miller didn't know how to respond. It had been a stupid question. Luckily, Jefferies jumped in, "Why did you call it in so late?"

Taylor shrugged. "I didn't miss her really until after eight in the evening. I thought she had gone to visit a friend after work. But she didn't show up all evening and I started to get worried. Later that night I called the police."

"So, you worked that night, right?" Jefferies continued.

"Yes."

"Can you tell us where you worked?"

Taylor didn't answer right away. He opened his mouth, ready to say something, but changed his mind. It was obvious that he knew that they already knew that, too. He knitted his brows again and finally let out a deep sigh before he answered: "I worked for a caterer. We delivered food for a very exclusive party that night, and most of us stayed all night to serve drinks and when it was over we had to clean up the dishes and everything. So I got home very late."

Jeffries nodded, checking his notes. When he looked at Taylor again, he suddenly had a very cold expression on his face. "The FBI spoke to your colleagues back then. Most of them said that there was something between you and your boss. They saw you leave together after that party."

It was obvious that Taylor had expected the question. He sighed and started to explain right away: "Well, I think she was interested in me, yes. I don't know why, though; she was married, and she knew that I was married, too. But she kept trying to make passes at me. She gave me a ride home that night. I know it was stupid, but it was late and I was tired, so I said yes."

"So it's not true…that you and she had an affair?" Jeffries asked. His voice was firm, but Miller knew he had invented this. The FBI filed had said nothing about this. Miller could see that her colleague was as surprised as she was when Taylor answered.

"Well, it is true, but that was half a year after Georgie disappeared. I never cheated on Georgie. It wasn't a good idea but I was kind of in a self-destructive phase after I lost her. And my boss was divorced by then, by the way."

"What do you mean, self-destructive?" Jefferies asked, training in on that part of Taylor's response.

Taylor shook his head as he rubbed his eyes. "I had started drinking – again – and well, I wasn't really myself…"

Eyebrows raised, Jefferies responded, "Drinking – again? So you had a drinking problem before that?"

"Yes – I've had a problem with alcohol all my life. But when Georgie and I were married, I was clean – so it doesn't have anything to do with this case," Taylor answered, finally starting to lose his patience.

"We'll see about that", Jeffries said, as he got up to leave. "That's it for now, but we might have to come back for more questions later."

Taylor just nodded wordlessly as he watched them leave.

Miller felt relieved, as the interview was over. However, Taylor seemed more than angry by now, and she had never wanted to see him like this. Still, she couldn't imagine him being guilty in any way, even angry he didn't seem like a violent person to her. Although she knew from experience that appearances could be deceiving.


End file.
